


The lumberjack

by DarkValkyrie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkValkyrie/pseuds/DarkValkyrie
Summary: Today I saw this in my head as kind of a short movie.It’s a bit boring in the beginning but as my brain has no self-control it gets dark at the end.It’s just a story. It doesn’t have a deeper spiritual, moral or ethical meaning.It’s just a short slice of life, a weird one, but still just a slice of life.If you have spare time please read. This is the first thing I ever wrote so every comment is welcome.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The lumberjack

A long time ago there lived a lumberjack. It was a fresh winter afternoon in the forest. The lumberjack was cutting a tree with his axe since early this morning. It was tiring work but his life and the life of his wife depended on de wood of that tree. The winters were harsh up here, so far north. The wood from the tree wood sustain them for a weeks.

The lumberjack continued cutting and cutting until only a few more strokes were left. It started to get dark. He gripped his axe tighter, swung it over his head and with all his might struck the tree. As he struck the tree a branch came loose and fell on his head. HE fell to the ground, dizzy, confused and lost consciousness.

Some time passed and he got up still dizzy, still a bit confused about what happened. He saw the branch and the blood a hurried to his home but he couldn’t feel any pain. A little cottage not far away. Tottering through the woods he saw a light. It looked so warm and inviting. At long last he saw the cottage, he saw his home.

He entered and called out to his wife

“Mina! Mina! Help me.”

He couldn’t hear her voice. Everything was kind of blurry. He sat on the edge and called out once more

“Mina! Where are you? Something strange happened in the forest.”

He heard faint noises from the kitchen and Mina came out wearing the same pattern plaid red flannel shirt and top rim red plaid pattern stocking.

She hurried to his side and asked him

“ _Sweetie, what’s wrong? What happened_?”

He murmured

“ _I don’t know. I was cutting a tree... There was a brunch and then I think... I think it fell on me... I don’t know. It’s all ablur_.”

Mina looked into his eyes and put her right hand on his left cheek. She stood up and sad

“ _It’s ok sweetie. I know. I’ll make it all better_.”

He looked confused

“How? How are you…”

Mina interrupted him placing her forefinger on his lips silently whispering

“Shhhhhh…”

Mina stood in front of him and started unbuttoning her plaid flannel shirt button by button from the bottom up. As she reached the top button she seductively opened her shirt revealing her bra, panties, garters whit a plaid pattern and stockings whit a top rim red plaid pattern.

She put her arm around and pulled him closer towards her pressing his face to her stomach comforting him

“ _Shhhh… Shhhh.. Everything’s going to be alright._ ”

Noting made sense anymore. The lumberjack put his hands on her waist slowly sliding them down towards her hips and her tights unbuckling her small metal garter buckles holding her stockings and keeping her panties caged. He took off her garter and panties then looked into her eyes and stood up. She was so beautiful. The most beautiful woman he has ever seen. The most important person in his life. He remembered the first time he saw her, she was so happy, so full of life and joy. Eyes the color of dark hazelnuts, hair black and free and a voice all wolfs were afraid of. Yet she chose him.

She threw her shirt to the floor and started to unbutton his slowly. While she as she was taking off his clothes, he kissed her neck and shoulders, pulled her in closer in his arms and unbuttoned her bra. They fell on the bed in an embrace. It felt as they were newlyweds. The passion burning like a new flame that can burn all night. 

As they were resting on the bed, trying to catch their breath, his hand rested on her tight. He looked at her stockings and the top rim plaid pattern, the same red plaid pattern as his shirt. How did she know what plaid pattern I would wear today he thought to himself. I always wake up really early and leave while she is still asleep. She couldn’t have seen when I was getting back, it was dark outside.

The room started spinning, everything was getting blurry. He started to feel cold and his head started to hurt. He put his left hand on his head and he started to feel something warm going down his forearm. He opened his eyes. He was in the forest, the tree he was cutting standing upright beside him, the branch on top of him, his hand covered in blood.

“ _What…? Where am I…? What’s going on?_ ”

The pain in his head was getting worse, the cold chilling him to his bones. Dizzy, disoriented, in pain he got up and staggered through the woods. Darkness fell over the forest but he remembered, he remembered his way back home.

Finally, he saw the cottage but it was dark. There was no light coming from inside his home. He knew Mina wouldn’t put out the fire till he came back. He hurried home, burst through the door

“ _Mina! Mina! Where are you!_ ”

The pain in his head got worse. It was so cold and dark. He lit a fire and called for his wife again

“ _ **Mina! Please answer me! Where are you?**_ ”

The world started spinning again, everything was blurry, the pain was overwhelming. He fell to the floor and lost consciousness. After a while, he awoke, his head a bit clearer and the pain subsided a bit. He looked around him. Most of his home was covered in dust, his home looked abandoned by life and joy.

He remembered the winter 3 years ago. The winter that took Mina away from him. The winter that took everything from him, beauty, joy, life and his home.

“ _Why didn’t this winter take me!!!_ ”

He shouted from the top of his voice

“ _ **Why didn’t this winter take me so I can be whit my Mina!!!**_ ”

He sat down in the snow, crying, cursing the winter that took Mina from him, cursing the winter that didn’t take him to be with his Mina, cursing the home that has been given and taken from him.

In the corner of his eye, he saw an axe. A taught rushed through his head. He got up, picked up the axe and started walking. He reached the tree he started cutting today, he picked up his axe, swung it over his head and with all his might struck the tree. The base of the tree started cracking. HE moved quickly behind the tree in the place where the tree will fall. The cracking sound got louder and louder and whit each cracking sound a tear appeared on the lumberjacks face.

“ _Mina._ ”

That was the last word spoken in that part of the forest.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Every comment is welcome.


End file.
